


Sexy Games in the(Theatre)Shadows

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Movie crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Sexy Games in the(Theatre)Shadows

A/N: Written for this prompt at [](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/)**ateam_inspire**  
“Murdock goes to a movie alone, but is ambushed by Face. Cue hot make-out session. (Even better if Murdock really wants to see the movie, but Faceman won't leave him alone and uses all his tricks and sexiness to get Murdock hot...!)  
Something Face wouldn't necessarily want to see, I guess. Or maybe Face doesn't like going to the movies in general for whatever reason. Hmm, this could end up being a little character study and deeper than I meant if a kind author wanted to push it that way!”  


Thankssss as always to my dear [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[**karenjd**](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/) for the beta. You ROCK girl!!

++++

One part of Murdock felt awful. The Face-lover part. But the other part, the one that survived months and months without any human contact, except nurses and doctors, by watching movies and reading huge books only, that part felt happy.

The pilot had sneaked out during their weekend off while Face had fallen asleep. He reasoned he’d be back from the theatre in about two hours and Face won’t even have noticed.

Murdock had waited for the sequel to “Sherlock Holmes”, “A Game of Shadows” with Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law with great anticipation. Ever since he’d devoured each and every one of Arthur Conan Doyle’s stories, he’d watched every version of the great detective that came out over the years on screen. Robert may not have been the most ideal choice when it came to the personal attributes of the man, but Murdock just loved the way he was playing his role, the way he interacted with _his_ Watson, the way they loved to banter and then fight their enemies as one.

The relationship on screen reminded him a lot of him and Face, and he grinned at the thought. He wondered how Face would look with a moustache…

“Hey baby, you think you can run away from me?” a very familiar voice breathed into his ear.

Murdock almost jumped out of his seat. He’d been so engrossed in the scene which finds Holmes fighting four guys at once with a technique Murdock still has yet to practice more often, that Face’s dark growl almost made him lash out in self defense.

“Jesus, Facey, don’t scare me like that!” he whispered back sharply, eyes glued to the screen where Watson has his first appearance.

“Well you shouldn’t have left me alone in our big bed.” Face’s voice was a mixture of sadness and being pissed. His lips nibbled at Murdock’s ear lobe very gently anyway.

“I thought you were asleep,” Murdock pointed out, adoring the way Watson and Holmes stare at each other in a room that had been transformed into a jungle and could as well have been Murdock’s room in one of the many hospitals he had been in.

A hand slowly, lightly slid up Murdock’s jeans clad thigh, a scruffy chin rubbed against the side of his neck, “Right, asleep.” The tongue that sneaked beneath his shirt collar and lapped gently at a faint scar Murdock had there, almost made him groan, but he bit his tongue.

“Facey, please I’d really like to see this movie,” Murdock whispered under his breath, aware that the people in front of them (luckily there was still one row of empty chairs between them) might hear them. At the same time he felt so very sorry for Watson as Holmes had drugged Gladstone yet again.

“We can rent the DVD…” a somewhat impatient and husky voice was moaning into his ear by then.

“DVD isn’t theatre,” Murdock demanded, “and besides, it’ll be six months until the DVD will be out.” He fell silent again; Holmes just kind of admitted that he had forgotten to organise Watson’s bachelor party.

“Who cares…?”

That really hurt and Murdock gave Face a stunned glance and tried to shift away from his lover.

Face immediately regretted his mistake. He was so horny already, that he had completely forgotten how much Murdock loved movies, especially ones that were set back in time and that were done by using the British accent.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Murdock didn’t answer. He shouldn’t have sneaked off, he guessed. This probably was Face’s revenge. He gave his lover a sideways glance and grabbed for Face’s hand, “I’m sorry too. Now can we watch, please?”

Face sighed and laid Murdock’s palm onto his crotch, smiling sadly.

The pilot was torn. The movie started to get interesting when Holmes met his mortal enemy Moriarty for the first time, the guy threatening to do very bad thing’s to Holmes’ dear doctor.

But Face looked so lost, batting his long lashes pleadingly at his best friend and lover. His hard on a real temptation under Murdock’s finger tips. Face’s hand slid slowly up and down Murdock’s bare forearm, causing his skin to turn slowly into goose flesh.

“You know you want it, HM.” Face took Murdock’s thumb into his mouth and carefully started sucking, Murdock sharply bit his lip while watching Holmes’ try to get a very drunk Watson awake so he wouldn’t miss his own wedding.

Murdock could see out of the corner of his eye how Face was caressing his own bulge, pressing and squeezing through the material of his pants. The hem of his shirt out of the way so if he stained his jeans, he’d have the material to hide it. Excellent plan.

The pilot swallowed several times when his middle finger got pulled into the hot mouth for a brief moment. Then Face suddenly said, “They fuck, don’t they?”

Murdock blinked, then grinned and asked, “Who?”

Face turned half way and grinned back, laid his hand onto Murdock’s groin, circling with the right amount of pressure, massaging lightly, “Well, Holmes and Watson anyway. I’ve read those books too, you know.” When Murdock looked surprised at him, Face’s hand got bold and he popped open Murdock’s jeans button, “Law and Downey. I think they’re fucking.”

Murdock snickered at that and nodded.

Then, with a last glance towards the screen where Holmes just had dressed up as a woman and was now lying with Watson on the floor of one of the train’s compartments, almost snuggling against the taller man while bullets flew around them, Murdock leaned over, pulled his lover’s handsome face towards his and captured those luscious lips in a very deep, very loving kiss.

Face sighed with relief and stroked his hands through the messy brown hair he loved so much. Moments passed with them kissing, not caring if the people in front might turn around, until they had to break for air. Murdock whispered, “Be glad I’ve already seen it once, baby boy.”

“We can still watch it anyway, crazy,” Face teased his lover with BA’s favourite nickname and leaned into his seat, eyes towards the screen but his hand buried into Murdock’s open pants, curling his fist around a very willing, very ready shaft. The pilot bit his lip, loving Face’s very own craziness and slowly pulled the conman’s zipper down.

“Hmm,” Murdock was about to say ‘you are eager,’ but remembered all of a sudden that they weren’t alone. There were at least thirty people with them in the theatre. But he was too far gone now to stop, Face had seen to that. His index finger on Murdock’s slit, coaxing out a few creamy pearls of precome, Murdock biting his own fist, glad no one was sitting with them on the last row.

On screen, poor Holmes was badly tortured by Moriarty and both Face and Murdock stopped their movements, _knowing_ how a hook like that felt in ones body.

When Watson fires the canon and later the machine gun, Murdock bent and, fisting Face’s heavy shaft in his hand expertly, drawing needy little sounds out of the Lieutenant’s mouth, he said against his man’s ear, “You are my Watson, Facey.” They both are snipers after all.

Eyes closed, Face slowly pushed up in his seat, towards the delicious hand, lost in the sensation of doing forbidden things, not caring if people saw them and notice what they were doing. He felt Murdock’s dick harden even more and loved the way it was pulsing with each of his strokes. When he circled the sensitive crown, Murdock’s whole body stiffened and beautiful warm fluid was showering Face’s fingers and made him come as well, marvelling in the brilliant clouds of pleasure, sucking his fingers to not cry out loudly.

When they were finished, panting and smiling at each other, licking each others’ come off their fingers, Holmes and Watson were dancing the waltz together. Face just knew what was in his friend’s mind just then and he murmured, “One of these days you can teach me that, too.”

He knew Murdock’s mind was as sharp as Holmes’ and their love was as deep as the love of the couple on screen.

Murdock only grinned and squeezed Face’s hand tightly in both of his.

They sat in silence, fingers entwined, through the drama that occurred at Reichenbach Falls, until Holmes had made his question mark beneath Watson’s script, then Face said, “When starts the next viewing?”

Murdock gave him a curious glance and gestured at their stained clothes.

“Well we can get changed and then I’ll watch with you, I promise…Sherlock.”

“Too bad I can’t call you John since that would be too confusing, Watson.”

Face chuckled when he threw his arm around his lover’s shoulder while walking out of the dark shadows of the theatre, Murdock carefully holding his leather jacket in front of his groin, smiling dreamily in memory of both, the movie and what they just did.

F I N 


End file.
